


Bunny tales.

by DaemonicAngel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Easter, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 21:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonicAngel/pseuds/DaemonicAngel
Summary: “Poe, you want me to wear a what on my where?”





	Bunny tales.

“Poe, you want me to wear a what on my where?”

“Bunny ears and tail. You know, for the holiday! Come on Rey.” 

“Serving Easter breakfast at 6am isn't bad enough, now I am being asked to wear bunny ears on my head and a tail on my bottom?”

“It is a nice bottom, Rey...”

“Shut up, Rose.”

“Everyone is doing it. I even got Hux to agree.”

“He's wearing them? How did you do that, Poe?”

“A lot of charm involving my mouth and his ass. My usual way to get him to do anything he doesn't want to do.”

“Poe, ewww....TMI.”

“You did ask. Not my fault your mind went into the gutter but since it did.. if you were not dating one of my friends I'd consider offering the same motivation.”

“If I agree to do this, will you never bring it up again?”

“Yep.”

“Rose, help me get the tail on level and no groping like last time you fondled my butt.”

“I was drunk and you told me too so that guy would buy us drinks because we are both broke college students. So not my fault and you enjoyed it.”

“Rose, pin it on straight.”

“Only straight pricks near the ass. Got it.”

“Stop blabbing on your proclivities, Hux. I didn't want to hear it from Poe and I don't want to hear it from you.”

“And yet, you decided to portmanteau us as Hoe.”

“Would Pox have been better?”

“Ok, everyone. Group photo. Phasma straighten your ears and stand next to Hux. Rose, Rey, Mitaka in front. Everyone smile and say penis!”

“Seriously Poe!?”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Poe, my shift is up. Is it still ok if I use the office to change before brunch with in the in laws?”

“Sure thing, beautiful. Thanks for the help today. Have fun and say hi for me.”

“Will do.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ren, what are you doing in Poe's office?”

“He said I could wait in here for you.”

“Uh huh, why inside today and not in the parking lot as usual?”

“Well the picture Poe posted on Facebook with you wearing your ears and tail were so damn cute, I needed to come for myself and see.”

“He posted what?”

“A group photo and a few single shots including one of a very sexy bottom that I easily recognized and most certainly loved. A lot.”

“Jees.”

“Shush, you are adorable in that. And you can't tell me otherwise.”

“You are biased.”

“Towards you, Sweetheart. Always.”

“You kissing me is not conductive to my changing clothing.”

“But, it is conductive to you removing clothing and that is half way towards changing.”

“So that is why my blouse is now half unbuttoned”

“Mmmhmmm.”

“And the explanation for my skirt being hiked around my waist?”

“So I can bend you over Poe's desk and watch that pom pom shake when I fuck you.”

“You are such a pig sometimes.”

“Wolf dearest, and we love eating little bunnies all up.”

“My wolfie, what a big cock you have.”

“All the better to fuck you with, after I show you what a big tongue I have.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Remind me to thank Poe for the ears and tail.”

“I'll send him a bunny tail butt plug for Hux”

“Ren....Ewwwwww....”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, bunny tail butt plugs are real...Google at your own risk.


End file.
